The invention relates to coagulation tweezers, with the legs of the tweezers merging from their operational tips to a common connecting end and with the operational tips and the connecting end being spaced apart from each other even in the closed position of the operational tips, with a stop element and a counter stop element being provided inside the perimeter of the coagulation tweezers to limit the opening of the legs of the tweezers, with the stop element being formed as a pin or shaft with a protrusion or head located at its free end, arranged laterally or radially, which is fastened at or in the first leg of the tweezers with its end facing away from this protrusion or head and with the counter stop element mounted at the second leg of the tweezers, being provided as a part engaging through the stop element, with its penetration opening having a smaller cross-section than the protrusion or head of the stop element.
Tweezers of this type are known from DE 3 110 666 C2. Here, the counter stop element is embodied as a guidance sheath, with the head of the pin serving as a stop element gliding along the interior wall in a guiding fashion during the opening and closing motion of the legs of the tweezers, namely during the entire motion of the two legs of the tweezers in reference to each other. Here, the protrusion or head of this pin prevents the legs of the tweezers from developing too wide of an opening angle, thus limiting the opening path.
In practice it has been difficult to realize via known production technology the mutual relative motions of the stop element and the counter stop element during the operation of the tweezers because these relative motions occur over a curved path; however, a pin and a sheath must be embodied straight for a cost-effective production. In practice it has shown that here at least the pin embodied as the stop element must be bent approximately equivalent to the pivotal motion, which results in a substantially more expensive production and assembly of the coagulation tweezers, particularly because in the inserted position, the curvature of the pin must also be aligned according to the progression of the pivotal motion.